Dragon Ball Custom Mini Stories
Capepren's Adventure in Toki Toki City As soon as Capepren joined the Time patrol he decided to go have some fun before he had to Start working the next day, so he went to go buy some clothes so he didn't have to stay in his old raggedy camp clothes. He bought himself just a plain old Gi, some new boots that was black, white, and gold. He decided to make some friends so he went around town and met a beautiful girl named Taino who was also a member of the Time patrol and a full blooded saiyan. So of course they got along perfect. They decided to go get some food. After they got done eating they said there goodbyes and Capepren said he hopefully sees her at work and capepren bought a hotel for the night to rest up before his big day. Sphjinx's Day of Training 10 years after the death of his wife, Sphjinx, more angry than ever started training his daughters. They were fine with it at first, but now it seems to only get tougher and tougher to the point where he goes super saiyan 3, and he fights them until they can hardly stand. Of course it was just to toughen them up. Madison could already turn super saiyan but her sister can't. Sphjinx wants her to become a super saiyan like her sister, but her power level is under 100,000 still. He ends up going super saiyan 2 near the end of the training session. Upon going super saiyan 2 he did a full power Kamehameha toward Robyn, she catches it to try and knock it back at her father, but she isn't strong enough. Just in the nick of time Madison jumps in the way and blasts it back at Sphjinx. From that day until both of his daughters could go super saiyan, he would at the maximum use super saiyan 1 at half strength. Arcticon's Day at the Beach Arcticon being a frieza race of course doesn't wear clothes, but Robyn, Sphjinx's 10 year old daughter, sees Arcticon as a role model and she wants him to go with her to shop for a bathing suit. Arcticon, never wearing clothing, does not know what looks good and what doesn't so he just says yes to the first one she puts on. The next day Arcticon, Madison, Robyn, and Sphjinx go to the beach, Arcticon never being to the beach before doesn't know what to do. Robyn invites Arcticon to play volley ball with her, Madison, and Sphjinx. Sphjinx and Madison are on a team and Robyn and Arcticon are on a team. They play for a while and then Arcticon hits the ball so hard that it hits the ground bounces back up, nails Sphjinx in the chin and knocks him off of his feet. Then the ball hits Madison in her side knocking the breath out of her. Then finally Arcticon gets hit in his forehead and Robyn gets hit in her stomach and vomits as an effect. Arcticon and the rest decide never to discuss that day again. Sphjinx's day at work Sphjinx, one day decides to do a co-op time patrol mission, but he doesn't know who to go with. Trunks suggests a new patroller named Celestia. She had just joined and is an earthling. Sphjinx takes Trunks' suggestion and he says hello to her. She acts tough and completely uninterested in Sphjinx. When they go into the mission, Celestia gets knocked over and nearly killed by their opponent. But right before the enemy gets the last blow in, Sphjinx jumps in the way and uses Kiaoken times 20 to withstand the attack. After the smoke from the attack clears, Celestia sees Sphjinx standing over her with one arm extended towards her, he wants to help her up. Her face is red with the embarrassment of not being able to defend herself. But thankful, accepts his help. When they go back to Toki-Toki City, Sphjinx says let's do this again, and when he does Celestia's face turns red again, this time for a different reason. This is the start of something incredible. Robyn's First Day of Time Patrol Academy Robyn at 10 years of age was finally old enough to learn how to be a time patroller. But, the teacher thinks that because she is the daughter of the hero of Toki-Toki City, Sphjinx, she could defeat any opponent. So him being an earthling with a power level of 15,000,000, decided to attack her, a saiyan with a power level of 50,000, by suprise. Robyn got hit once and vomited. When he saw she couldn't handle one blow, he decided to toughen her up by attacking her more. She eventually started crying and hoping it would end. Jax, Capepren's 10 year old son was there, he was Robyn's best friend and he went to get help. When he went to get help he only found one person to help her. Arcticon is who he found. Arcticon thinks the world of Robyn, and would defend her until death. When he got to the class he saw her crying while getting hit. Arcticon called the teacher out. He grabbed the teacher by his throat and threatened to tear his throat out and continue to strangle his dead body with it. The teacher apologized and left, but as he flew away Arcticon shot him three times with a Death Beam. Once in his thigh, once in his arm, and once in his back. Arcticon then proceeded to give Robyn an Energy Capsule to heal her. Once she was healed, Arcticon decided to train her himself.